Too Late
by Izabella the Se7enth
Summary: Rewrite of 'Move On'. "Sakura! We're sorry! We didn't mean it to turn out this way! Please forgive us! We're still Team 7!" "Sorry Naruto, but I am no longer a member of your team. Now let go of me." "No! Not until we get the old Sakura back!"


**Yeah well, sorry to all those people who actually LIKED my stories. But I've decided, the stories I post are crap. I'M REALLY SORRY! The stories I'm posting in their place has a few similarities, but yes, I am changing the majority of it. Please tell me it's better than the old one, otherwise I'd think it was a waste of time.**

**So anyways, disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

My room was gray, illuminating no luminosity other than the thin stream of moonlight cascading from the window. Ordinary white blinds hung over the glass, my black sheets looking oddly neat, even when covering my small body. Not frail; small. One lone closet sat awkwardly on the far left wall, still unnaturally tying with the rest of the room. Everything felt uncomfortably disconnected to everything else. Bare.

But that was the way I liked it. It shows who I am now. What I am now. I'll tell you something, I haven't had contact with any of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, or the Sand Siblings since Christmas… three years ago. I don't even know what they look like now. Pathetic? No. I've just been preoccupied.

I wasn't always like this you know. I wasn't always so alone. There was a time I would have actually feared what I have become. A time when I was with my friends twenty-four/seven. A time when I couldn't or wouldn't stop smiling. Heh, how long has it been since I last smiled? Hmm… I can't remember. But I'm getting off track. Let me tell you my story. Mind you, it won't be happy. You could always switch to something different if you like.

A few years back, I was on a squad known as Team Seven, the Legends. We had a right to that title to.

Naruto: The holder of the Nine Tailed Fox, able to call on its power in the most dyer situations and make the most miraculous comebacks. He has the most unnatural aura about him. Any person he confronts, be it the people with natural hate or just plain stubborn personalities, will soon end up an allay. A charmingly annoying personality with a sad past, he is the most likely to become the sixth Hokage.

Sensei: Jaraya

Team Leader: Kakashi Hatake

Current Status: Missing

Sasuke: The last survivor of the Uchiha Clan (besides his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha). He is a usually cold and distant person, obsessed with power and blinded with his wanting for revenge agents his brother for murdering his family. He had left the village at the age of thirteen to seek the power Orochimaru (one of the Three Legendary Sanin, and a highly wanted criminal) offered him. He now bares the curse mark on his neck.

Sensei: Orochimaru

Team Leader: Unknown

Current Status: Wanted S-Class Criminal

Sai: Was originated in Root (an underground training facility). His emotions were nullified until he couldn't distinguish how to act anymore. Though he may not be trying, his mouth gets him more into trouble than anything else. An exceptional artist, Sai uses ink and chakra to create his attacks.

Sensei: Tenzou

Team Leader: Kakashi or Yamoto

Current Status: Missing

Sakura: The best Medic-Nin in Konoha, close to surpassing Tsunade (current sensei and Hokage). Known widely for her kindness and inhuman strength, she used to have a fiery, short tempered personally, now replaced with a patient, impassive, cold gaze. She, with too many men in her and other villages, is the ideal women, whether she knows this or not (which she doesn't), even if she is rarely seen.

Sensei: Tsunade

Team Leader: Varies

Current Status: ANBU

Kakashi: Son to the White-Fang, Kakashi is known more so as the Copy-Cat Ninja. It is said that he has copied over one-thousand jutsus. He wields the Sharingan (a blood trait only in the Uchiha Clan) in his left eye, given by his deceased teammate Obito in their younger days. He has blamed himself for the death of both his comrades and is now committed to Team Seven. An Ex-ANBU and now Jonin.

Sensei: Forth Hokage

Team Leader: None

Current Status: Missing

Oh no, your eyes aren't failing. Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi went missing; it's the truth. But it wasn't on a mission like others in different villages think. They were not kidnapped, nor held for ransom. They chose to sever all ties to Konoha. To go into hiding and find Sasuke on their own. They chose all that… to leave me out.

Don't worry, I'm not about to cry. I've gotten over that stage; weak and annoying. I've matured through this whole experience. Guess I can thank them for that. But I'd be lying if I said I was over it and forgave them. I don't give a damn if they left me alone anymore, but then comes the issue of them leaving the village. During my depressed state, Tsunade-sama sent out search parties of the best ninja in our village and gave the other Kage's a heads up. Soon, word spread among the nations, and people took extra precautions. Having those three on the dark side was not exactly the most attractive idea. So, people began to fear them, shifting their eyes back and forth when there were seemed to be no protection, even in their own villages. Fools. I did hate them for leaving, but it disappointed me that the people took so little trust on the guys for going missing. They did so much good for them to. In the past of course, but still.

That was the first sign of my maturity. I hadn't realized until later on, but since that day it figured the villagers going mentally squirrelly was most wonderful (note: sarcasm), I had not shed a single tear for my old team. It made me a bit proud. Though that was only faze one on how I became so isolated.

Even if I didn't cry anymore, it felt as though there was a hole where my heart once was.

They had ripped my heart out.

So, to null the pain, I froze myself. My face, once so cherry and alight with joy, now a hard, impenetrable looked of seriousness. My eyes, before a childish, minty color with a curious sparkle, dimmed into a dark, mature, forest green. And, even though it bugs me, my figure has become… "Desirable" as some men would say. My breasts have grown… large. Too large for me to work with. So I hold them down with rolls of bandages. My curves were a problem to, but I found I could live with them. After my sudden maturity and change, no man had the guts to approach me. Not even the drunks.

Anyway, back to the story. About three or four years ago, I was skipping down the main road, not a care in the world. Tsunade-sama had called me earlier, which I thought was odd. She usually wasn't sober until eleven or twelve. Though I just brushed it off as good news, and I was looking forward to it.

Everything else was pretty normal in Konoha. Birds chirped from high in the trees, men and women mingled in the town markets aligning on the right. I waved to a few familiar faces, stopping to exchange greetings with others. And on such a normal day, even I wouldn't have guessed it would drastically change my life, forever.

The streets, paved in a neat black charcoal, was still littered with random debris; blending in with the newer, unfitted pathways. My black boots glided over the dust floating into the air, grazing the top ever so lightly. I hummed an innocent tune, twirling a stray lock of hair between my nimble fingers.

I had a good feeling that day, full of anticipation and wonderment. What was going to happen? Why was I so excited? I had no idea, I just bubbled from the pit of my stomach. You know, like when you're about to go onto a ride and start to freak yourself out? Yeah, that feeling.

Minutes passed like hours as my anxiousness grew with one possibility after another, until my feet instinctively stopped in front of a large double door entrance. To the first few visits, it may seem intimidating. I know quite a few Jonin who are (even as they try to cover it) struck in awe at how just these doors seemed to demand recognition. Now though, after numerous summonings and visits, it was a minor issue.

I pushed one door open with a small nudge, resisting the urge to sprint to the tower. People scurried around, avoiding table edges and swivel chairs, balancing stacks of paperwork (which was most obviously for the Hokage), and barking orders to lower subordinates in a minimal tone.

If I had really been paying attention, I would have noticed the pitied glances coming from the few who actually noticed me. If I had really been paying attention, I would have noticed the way people acted more serious than usual. If I had really been paying attention, I would have noticed how their chakra was spiked into awareness. If I had been paying attention… well I wasn't. Heh, how pathetic. I was really that stupid, even when I thought myself strong. Just like the Genin days.

I walked up the stairs at an eager pace. So close, I was so close… to the worst news of my life.

I tried to hide a small, confidant grin appearing on my face, though failing miserably. Stopping at the last step, I cleared my throat and gave a courteous knock. "Tsunade-sama, it's me, Sakura."

"Come in."

I cracked open the door slightly, afraid to see Tsunade-sama with a hangover. And imagine my shock when I saw her sitting at her desk, straight and stern, no sake bottle in sight.

"Sakura, step inside, there is something I need to tell you."

I gulped. That didn't sound like what I was expecting. I sounded important and grave; completely under control. But, none the less, I complied and stood, unwavering. For some reason, I felt that the smallest of actions, well, would trigger something most unwanted, even though I hadn't a clue what it was.

"Sakura…"

Oh no.

This was bad, very bad. Though Tsunade could be apprehensive at times, the way she said my name, an exasperated wind of the mouth, was already starting off on a sour note.

She continued, "There has been a major crisis in Konoha, but I must ask you to keep it quiet. Only a select people know of this, and I want no one else to find out. Understand?"

I could only nod.

"This piece of information… affects you more so than maybe even the village, but regardless, it is crucial."

She looked at me, expecting some sort of curious reaction. I gave none.

"I am not sending you out… for anything, so please don't start. It is regarding your team."

That's where I stiffened. What had all this have to do with them?

"To explain it in detail would take far too long. Unfortunately, we just don't have that time. So, to keep it simple, I think Naruto should tell you," she handed me a small piece of parchment.

For a moment, all I could do was stare. But then, I made a slow grab for it.

I turned it over, noticing the sloppy handwriting to be indeed Naruto's. It said:

_Tsunade-baa-chan,_

_I am sorry you are reading this letter now. No, we did not have permission to leave or business needing to be attended (which obviously, we would still need your approval with). Do not blame the night watch men. We are Team 7, I'm pretty sure that we could trick a few Shinobi into __thinking__ we had some sort of mission._

_Yes, you guessed it, where going to find Sasuke. And this time we're bringing him back, with an either dead or alive carcass. Don't worry, we know what we're doing. We've spent months perfecting our plan. It's virtually fool-proof. _

_It's for the best… to leave Sakura here. We have our reasons, please understand our intentions._

_Keeping this from the public is the wisest decision, so, if you like, you may tell the Rookie 9. Gai and his group are fine to, but let's maintain this information to a minimum. Gaara included (being the Kazekage and all)._

_We know, quite certainly, that we are considered to be Missing-Nin, and we'll take full consequences when we return, but for now, sending out ANBU and Jonin or whatever will be nothing but a waste of time. Since we are "Missing-Nin" we will continue to act as such. We will hide and (though only in dyer situations with no other options) will kill any Shinobi you throw at us. This decision… is final._

_Please understand. We do this for the benefits for Konoha… and others. Please… forgive us._

_Team 7_

My hands quivered, but held a firm grasp on the letter. The ends began to crinkle with the force.

Tears burned behind my eyes, threatening to spill over, but hell would break loose before I cried here. They had only mentioned me once in the whole entire paper! Once! Team Seven indeed. Feh.

Silence clung to the air and Tsunade was beginning to feel uncomfortable with my lack of reaction.

She was expecting me to cry.

And I would… in my room, where nobody would bother me.

With a smooth calmness I've developed over the course of years, I glided up to sensei's desk, gently placing the note in front of her. Tsunade, elbows propped up and laced fingers supporting her chin, fallowed me with her wary eyes. I took a step back and asked in an unexpected even pitch, "Will that be all, Tsunade-sama?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in some unknown confusion, "Yes… Yes that's all."

Giving a low bow in respect, I walked briskly out of the room.

-

I neither quickened nor slowed my pace as I reach the dirt roads again. I was going to cry; I knew I was going to cry. Probably right when I shut my apartment door. Or maybe I would just spill out when I caught sight of it. Either way, I wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

"Hey Forehead!"

I stopped at the familiarity of that voice.

"Forehead wait up!"

I gave a half turn, acknowledging Ino's presence. When she got to me, she placed her hands on her knees and began to pant heavily. I did not look down at her.

"Hey Forehead, what's the big idea?" Ino asked with a teasing smile. It dropped when she saw my expression.

"Hey… Sakura…" She reached up to touch my shoulder, her eyes widening when I moved.

"Sakura…" Her eyes cast downward, knowing all to well what the cause of my unnatural reactions was.

I began to walk toward my apartment again; Ino, this time though, had no intention of stopping me.

After that day, everything was dull to me. My colors went from bright red to crimson-black. Innocent, candy apple eyes went to mature dim green and brilliant pink turned into a shady, almost red blush.

I joined the ANBU, wishing to get away from my past as much as possible. And when you join ANBU, your chances of seeing that person is slimmed by ninety-nine percent. And you know what? I liked it that way. Solitude was all I had now. I sheltered me from pain.

And that's how I came to be. That is how I finally changed from annoying, weakling to a Konoha ninja.

Obviously, Tsunade-sama had figured keeping this kind of news under wraps wasn't the best idea. And though she trusted them, she had no choice but announce the disappearance of Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. Going against the letter, safety and reassurance to the people was more imperative.

**-**

My eyes slowly slid open, piecing together that I was staring at my ceiling. I sat up and blankly looked down at my comforter, trying to remember this dream I had. I felt it oddly important, but no matter how I tried, I just couldn't remember anything. I gave a small frown, but did not linger on it. I would come to me later.

My feet barley tapped the gray carpeting as I lifted myself out of bed. Stretching my arms up, I stuffed a lazy yawn and quickly fixed my bed. I wasn't warm in my apartment, but I wasn't unbearably cold, just… fresh. I felt good on my skin when I woke up in the morning.

Outside my room, I was even colder, but I hardly ever stay here anymore so, what does it matter?

I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee, leaving it black. My eyes drooped in a lazy manner. It's been a while since I've done this routine; it'll take some getting used to.

But I suppose it doesn't really matter. I could get called up for a mission now even. Of course I would leave without haste, but dropping into a daily habit such as this one isn't exactly a top priority at the moment.

No lights were on, keeping my apartment in a null feeling. It was way too early for any normal person to wake, so sunshine wasn't peeking in through my windows yet, and it wasn't late enough to just lounge in the living room watching T.V. So, I decided to go out for a jog, just until dawn came. I was pretty sure that wouldn't take too long. Making up my mind, I walked into my room and changed into a white shirt and sweats.

Having no time to cut my hair, I let it grow out, reaching mid-back. I had nothing to prove anymore. I knew I wasn't weak. I knew I wasn't annoying. I knew I wasn't dead weight. So I didn't care about my appearance to any further extent. A simple tie in my hair to hold it back sufficed for the time being. Besides, it never really got in the way of anything, and it's not like my friends have seen it. No hassle so, no worries.

I ambled back to the counter, taking a last sip out of my mug and sauntered out the front door. The coffee could sit on the table and wait. No problems there. But what I can't shake is the feeling I was forgetting something.

I shrugged it off and began to jog.

I ran past the coy pond near the front of my apartment complex, dodging random oak trees and swerving along the twining dirt pathways. The sky became lighter, I noted. Not really full of daylight, but lighter. Shadows appeared more illustrated and detailed as minutes passed and my exercise was nearly over. I must have jogged around half of Konoha by now.

People in the market stare at me openly, as if I didn't know they were there. Guys drool and girls turn green with envy. That's what I don't get. Go green with envy at what? An empty shell of a once so cheery girl? Is it my looks? The fact that no matter what the age, I could make guys' heads turn? Well could have all that. Sucks for them that can't give it though. Now, if it was for my strength than I'd respect those girls politely like I do with the other people around me, but it was more than obvious that wasn't the case. Females that only obsessed with impressing men really disgust me. They remind me all too much of what I used to be. I inwardly scowled at the unwanted memory. I still couldn't believe how blind I was back then; so stupid to. Shameful, I'll tell you. To make myself look worse, I'd always act like a know-it-all, pretending to be so smart. To be perfectly honest, I would consider my old self a retard if I wasn't insulting the others who didn't know as much. Anyways, back to the point, these girls will eventually wake up and realize they've wasted there whole lives on something ridiculously stupid, and spend the rest of their existence brooding into a non-existent slump. It's sad, but true, I've seen it happen before.

I slipped easily in between people and dashed passed corners no sweat. The only thing I hated about the market place were the immature boys hollering and whistling as I go by. They put a whole new meaning to the term 'stupid boys'. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them have raped a girl before. Now before you start worrying, let remind you of one teeny, tiny detail that repels the guys for trying anything. I'm Sakura Haruno. My name alone could scare the boys horny. And I do mean scare the boys horny. It's really sick to.

I was in a room with only Shinobi. Not one Kunochi in sight, save for me. And as I stood at the front of the large meeting desk, looking over my team for the next mission, I noticed the males' pants were very tight. I had expected this. It's happened before, so often so that I've gotten used to it. Grotesque? Yes. But anyways, as I analyzed the men farther, their faces began to redden in the silence, and their breathing quickened. They tried to conceal it, but I caught it like second nature. Choosing the more mature action, I ignored it and saved them the embarrassment. But this one line, this one line, made their self control blow up.

"My name's Sakura Haruno."

In a really disgusting unison, all the men moaned and came in their pants. They were panting, heads on the table, while their cum came long and hard. Some of the younger ones, I noticed around only thirteen or fourteen, got it bad. They squirmed in their seats, caught in between 'stop' and 'don't stop'. I was horrifyingly gross, but thanks to my years of emotional control in ninja training, I was able to mask myself into a blank, impassive look. Complete and utter opposite of what I was actually feeling. Ugh, trust me, I was traumatized.

After everything calmed down, an awkward silence clung in the air, mingling with a sent of their sperm. Again, disgusting. Nothing was said on the subject, and I acted like whatever happen didn't, and I led the guys to do the same thing. The mission turned out to be a success and we (well, they, but I'm not about to tell) agreed to keep things a secret.

I saw the front of my apartment, not slowing my pace and jogged up to my door. I dug in my pockets and inwardly cursed myself for my stupidity. I left my keys on the counter. God, I'm an idiot. And the manager, who had the spare, was out all day. Great, this just wasn't my day. I was grateful she wasn't on holiday or anything, but this meant that I'd have to occupy myself for… twelve and a half hours. Damn.

I stuffed my fists in my pockets and slowly walked towards my training field. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade right? Well I'd get the best out of this situation. And besides, I've been meaning to perfect this attack I developed myself. Huh, I guess I'll be okay for now. Plus, my spot is in the very corner of Konoha that no one ever goes to. Solitude would be nice right now. So, with a satisfied sigh, I walked toward my new training ground.

-

There it was, hiding behind those buildings there, my get away. You go down this narrow alleyway, between a dumpling stand and a small shack that's just there. At the very end, leafs from a weeping willow covered the area like a large, thick curtain. I seemed like a dead end, vines only layering a gray brick wall, but the size of the field was enormous. The branches and leaves shaded the grassy area from the sunlight, keeping it nice and cool, perfect for training during the summer. An even amount of wind passed through the long vines of the tree. For example, of a tornado storms by, you'll feel a nice, gentle wind. And if the most inconspicuous blows by, you'd still be able to feel it from inside. A beautiful willow tree, large enough to be easily considered as large as the Hokage tower, sat peacefully atop a hill, a small river encircling the foot of it.

This part of town was practically deserted, but the buildings were pretty tall, towering over the village. Everyone considered this to be a cute part of town, what you would call the countryside I guess. No technology, no busy, fast life, no nothing. That's probably why no ones ever found this place. I believe I stumble here on accident myself.

This was after I had found out my team left. After being locked up in my room for weeks, I had applied for ANBU rank. Tsunade strongly protested, and I had understood her protectiveness for me. I'd realized Naruto, Kakashi and Sai probably felt the same way, but there were a few other sensible reasons why I had not forgiven them, and was still grieving. I'd changed by that time, and figured I could serve better by joining ANBU, and had desired the social detachment. Many hours and reasoning words later, I'd finally convinced Tsunade-sama it was for the best, and took the test. A week later, I'd been officially considered a member of the ANBU, the elite. I was happy, but no where near smiling. I'd lost it by then, remember? The will.

Anyway, I decided to spend the last normal minutes of my life strolling around different parts of Konoha I've never really been to. The sun was beginning to set, and I started for home, until screams for help reached my ears. I turned and ran to the alley I heard it coming from. Sure enough two males were trying to get a woman out of her skirt, attempting a rape.

This boiled my blood, and without thinking, I launched at them. I beat them up pretty badly, and I would have killed them, had my senses not come back sooner. Tripping over their own feet, they ran like mad toward who knows where, screaming and yelling curses from the pain.

I watched them run away, and the girl bowed to me, repeating her thanks over and over. I just gave a curt nod and she hurried home, afraid of what may happen again. A reasonable action.

By then, the orange sky turned black, and one by one, stars began to appear. I looked up, forgetting what was ahead, and accidentally went the opposite way, toward the unknown field. Only when I made contact with the leaves did I notice. I was about to turn around again, but something caught my eye. I pushed past the vines and stepped into an oasis. The water, shimmering because of the moon, was what I'd seen before, and it was positively breath taking. I would have squealed in joy and ran to tell my friends, but I was a new me. What was the point? After a few minutes of looking around, I got an idea.

I looked up and jumped on the highest branch, nesting surprisingly comfortably on the very top. I was in perfect view of the stars as they faded into the black background. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

The very next day, I was sent on a long term mission and didn't return until months passed. Then when I came home, I would spend most my time training. So, basically, my whole life has been missions, training, missions, training, missions, training. Nothing else really mattered anymore. And with the lack socialism I got, I was hard not to become cold.

And that's basically my life so far. Nothing more, nothing less, but I guess near death experiences come with the ninja gig already.

All day I stayed in my little covered area, practicing, training, pushing myself harder and harder. This was daily bases thing, and I had to create a new goal every week or so. I would meet my goal sooner if it weren't for all the missions.

I moved swiftly in the shadows, pausing every now and then. A trick I learned to throw your enemies off when you're going at my speed. After a few seconds of swerving alone, I created a clone and made it copy my movements. We pushed chakra out randomly and spread it until it covered every inch of our skin, illuminating our outer appearance. We move faster and faster, going as rapidly as Lee would without his weights. Our chakra, thanks to the speed we were running, wafted in the air almost invisibly. It would enter our opponent(s) body(s) and scramble their brain(s), frying their internal organs. It's effective on one, to one hundred, to one thousand people at a time, you name it. With more practice, I may be able to sharpen my skills, and do loads as immense as villages. The bigger the number only means more clones, no problems there.

By changing the intensity I placed on my chakra and focusing it solely on the person's brain, I could easily pull any information, personal memories, anything. I could probably even find stuff the holder didn't remember. If it happened to them, I would find it.

Funny how the human mind works ne? I could use something against the victim, and they would have no recollection it had ever happened.

But enough of that. Between my incoherent babbling and ranting, the sky had turned from blue, to black. The manager had to be there by now, considering it must be, what? Eight? Nine? Doesn't matter, point is, it was getting late, and as much as I love this place, I didn't feel like camping out tonight.

With a small, careless shrug, I placed both fists in my pockets and walked out of the alleyway shadows.

Some people think nighttime is when spirits wander the streets. That evil comes out and plot ways of turning another weakling. That death himself lurks in the shadows, carefully choosing a victim to envelope with the bereavement curse. Others say it was a time of purifying. That the Gods look upon your daily deeds and judge the size of your sinfulness. When your wrong doings were forgiven, and you could start over.

I'd say they were both right, and both wrong. Death waits at every corner, while the Gods watch your every movement of every day. Spirits, though you cannot see them, mourn their losses and roam the land endlessly.

But more than that, to me, night is an instance of rebirth. Were life is created in a cycle that has long began at the beginning of time.

'You don't seem too cold to me.' Is that what you thinking? Well, actually, since you've started reading the first word of this story, my 'social' personality has been on max. And I must tell you, it is beginning to get tiring keeping this front. How'd I do it before?

The dirt crunch beneath my feet as I strode briskly across the lawn, making a bee line to the front office. Pausing, I could see light through the cracks of her blinds that showed on the concrete I stood on. With a blank look instinctively kicking in, I marched to her door and knocked politely with the top of my knuckles.

"Osawara-san," I called in a low tone of voice. A few seconds passed until I heard a click, click behind the entry, indicating someone was fiddling with the lock. The door cracked open a fraction, before opening fully, exposing a woman, about thirty or forty. Kayko Osawara had long, ebony hair that swayed just shy of her hips. Her eyes were gray and she always seemed so meek and worried. Pretty much opposite of me.

"Sakura-san? What are you doing up? You'd just gotten back from a long-term mission, you should be resting." I showed no sign I was taking any of part of her lecture to heart, and Kayko seemed to notice. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a defeated sigh. She looked back up to me, searching my face as if it would tell her something, and exasperatedly laughed. "I can never win with you, can I?" She kept smiling and led my inside to her couch.

I'd noticed a while back that Kayko looked more at peace when I was around. Like a small child in the arms of their parent. Did I make her feel protected? Safe? Well, I wouldn't be surprised. After all, it is my job as a ninja to give people a sense of security.

"Sakura-san, why did you come over?" She sat up straight in her chair, like one of noble born.

"I left my key on the counter by mistake," there, short and sweet.

Kayko smiled warmly at me. "My, my, Sakura-san, on the field you don't fail to leave any aspect from your range. But at home, you mind wanders." She giggled and stood, walking over to wall aligned with cabinets and drawers. She had told me once that her home is her home, and her work is her work. She kept them separate and organized. She'd mentioned it bugging her if her work got cluttered around, becoming so dysfunctional. Of course I had stayed quiet the entire time she ranted. There was really no point in stopping Kayko when she got started.

I took that time to look around the room. Counting all the times I'd been here, it still surprised me at how comfortable her place was. Her floors were the same hardwood as her drawers and such, while her cushions were a dark red. Full length curtains matched with everything and each accessory was flawlessly dusted. Old fashioned, but nice.

There was a shuffle from the corner of her work space, bringing me back to reality. Behind two large manila folders, there was a box… not too big, and not small either. She carried it over to the coffee table in front of me and began to dig. It wasn't long until I heard a satisfied 'Aha!' from Kayko as she fished out a silver key marked with the number 12. And with a triumphant smirk, she grabbed her coat and dashed outside.

I sat there a moment, staring at the doorway she'd been standing at a few seconds earlier. It was true; Kayko was a different person around me. Weird how she never opened up with anyone else, but no reason to linger on it, right? I inwardly shrugged and slowly fallowed her to my apartment.

Cold air surrounded me the instant I stepped out, but did nothing about it. I mean, can you change the weather? No, didn't think so.

I found Kayko trying to place the keys inside the knob, but failing miserably. She was shaking far too much. I guess the cold was starting to get to her, even with the large coat dangling beyond her fingertips.

I blinked and walked over to her knowing she couldn't unlock my door, no matter how hard she tried. I stood at her back and held her quivering hand in mine, gently guiding to the hole. With a small flick of the wrist, the door opened with a slow swing.

It was silent as we stepped in the living room, which was odd for my companion. I taped the light switch on, and glimpsed at Kayko out of the corner of my eye. Her back was to me but… huh?

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kayko scuffled down the hall, being that the lavatory was beside my bedroom. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. Did I see Kayko blushing? Yeah, she was definitely blushing. But, why? I racked my brain for any possible answer and finally decided it was simply the weather. Reddening face is a symptom of a minor cold. It's most common with the more delicate populace, no doubt including Kayko. I walked over to the kitchen counter, and grabbed the hold of my forgotten mug. The coffee was much too bitter for drinking now. Kayko came out when I was pouring the contents into the sink. Her face was coiled tightly and her steps were out of their usual rhythm. After knowing each other for years, this was a first.

Yeah, yeah, you'd think I wouldn't care shit about all this. Anything that has to do with others businesses or whatever. Well, I honestly don't. It's beyond my capability to love like that again. And though I've become hallow, as a ninja, I still have a sense of duty towards the people. I have known Kayko… practically all my life, and viewed her as an older sister. Even with my transformation, not many could brush off their own family right? Besides, she was all I had when my mom died. My dad was a Jonin, so I it didn't take long for him to become M.I.A. It was another venerable past time for me. God, just thinking of the tears I'd wept makes me shiver (discretely though I might add). So I have a lot to owe her.

She stood in front of the counter, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. Kayko was reverting to the shy, unsocial Osawara personality again. Huh, well that's weird. Usually by this point, she'd be nagging straight in my ear about not coming home sooner, or 'take better care of yourself missy, otherwise you'll collapse out of nowhere on one of your missions.' Practically anything actually. I bet she'd even start to rant on how the sky turns from blue to black and vise versa, if you get her going that is. But I know it's all for my sake. It's the only way to keep me distracted from work, annoying as it is.

"U-Um, I better get going. I mean, it is late and all. Plus you need your rest. Okay? Goodnight," Kayko ran out the room and into the night air. From inside I could faintly see her outline as she bowed and shut the door. I could still hear her footsteps echoing as she all but sprinted along the corridors. Hm.

My face, devoid of emotion, stared ahead, still a little puzzled. Well, whatever. It'll unfold in time. So, with that set, I walked into the bathroom. I twisted the faucet running the hot water and filling the room with a warm mist. My cloths fell in a bundle around my ankles and I unraveled my hair, letting it tumble down. I slipped under the flowing water and tilted my head upward in silent pleasure. I scrubbed and rinsed, dressing myself in an oversized t-shirt afterward. All thoughts washed out of my mind as I lay beneath my covers. Nothing more said.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**ATTENTION: NO YURI COUPLES! I REPEAT NO YURI COUPLES! I just thought it would be a bit more interesting if I added that in there. Anywayz, if you think there should be anything included in the story, I'm absolutely open to ideas. Let's see how for we can take this, okay guys? GAMBATE NE! (Sp?)**

**This may have more mature content in it than usual, but there will not be any sex scenes, swear. I only added it to show a bit more depth at certain parts. I won't put anymore of it if you don't want. Tell me and I won't write it anymore, okay?**

**Again, sorry to those people who actually liked my previous stories. I'm not even sure if this is better. But right now, I want to try and start over. Refresh my writing skills. Thank you so much. And these next six words aren't just for show, or any crap like that. ****I owe it all to you****.**

**-xXxXx**


End file.
